ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Bivalvan
History 'Sometime prior to Ultimate Alien' Bivalvan was captured by Aggregor, along with Galapagus, P'andor, Ra'ad and Andreas. During his time as a prisoner, Bivalvan acted as a leader, although he was often challenged by P'andor. He engineered an escape from their cell by using a device he had to unlock the cell door and neutralize the device that was surpressing their abilities. Upon realizing they weren't in a prison but on a spaceship, Bivalvan realized that they couldn't make a run for it because there was nowhere to go. When Galapagus suggested using Aggregor's transmitter to call for help, Bivalvan approved of it, while P'andor suggested overthrow Aggregor and led Andreas in an attack on the bridge while Bivalvan, Ra'ad, and Galapagus went to call for help. Unfortunately, P'andor and Andreas' attack alerted Aggregor to their escape and they were all thrown back in their cell just as Galapagus sent a distress call to Magister Prior Gilhil. He found them in their cell, only to be attacked and murdered by Aggregor. Bivalvan, P'andor, Andreas and Ra'ad used this moment to escape the cell again, but Galapagus seemed to betray them in exchange for his own freedom. However, Galapagus revealed that he lied and betrayed Aggregor, impressing Bivalvan, who opted to follow him from then on. The five aliens stole a shuttle and escaped the ship, only to have Aggregor shoot them down and cause them to crash on Earth. Bivalvan opted to repair the ship as it was their only way off the planet, but P'andor stated they needed to split up. P'andor, Andreas, Galapagus and Ra'ad each went in separate directions while Bivalvan attempted to repair the shuttle. Every night, Bivalvan came out of the ocean to raid NASA, stealing equipment from their secret rocket project. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Ben, Gwen and Kevin attempted to stop Bivalvan, but Ben couldn't transform because the Ultimatrix detected that Orishan DNA wasn't in the Codon Stream and went into Capture Mode while Kevin and Gwen fought Bivalvan and were beaten. Ben attempted to fight him without the Ultimatrix, but it didn't work well due to the sampling process. Finally, the Ultimatrix finished scanning Bivalvan's DNA (adding Water Hazard to the Ultimatrix) and allowed Ben to transform into Chromastone, who was defeated easily. Bivalvan stole the rocket's engine this time, which was a nuclear bomb. Tracking him to his underwater cavern hideout, Ben and the others realized he was stealing the rocket parts to repair a spaceship to return to the Andromeda Galaxy. However, the launch would destroy Florida, along with thousands of people, Ben and the others had no choice but to stop him. With Gwen and Kevin trapped by Bivalvan's welding torch, Ben tried to fight him as Spidermonkey. However, Bivalvan still proved too much for Spidermonkey, so he went Ultimate Spidermonkey and quickly defeated him. Bivalvan explained that he and four others (P'andor, Andreas, Galapagus and Ra'ad) were kidnapped by Aggregor before they escaped to Earth. Ben and the others left him behind while they took the bomb back to NASA, saying they would contact the Plumbers to take Bivalvan home. However, before the Plumbers arrived, Aggregor came, saying that no one escapes him. Bivalvan was then heard screaming off-screen. At the end of Andreas' Fault, Bivalvan is seen in a stasis pod along with Galapagus, P'andor and Andreas. In Ultimate Aggregor, Bivalvan was controlled via a Mind Control Headband to attack Ben's group, though after his headband was destroyed, he was confused about what was going on before being warped back to his capsule. Bivalvan is successfully absorbed by Aggregor at the end of the episode. As of the end of Absolute Power: Part 2, Bivalvan, as well as the other aliens, were returned to life after Ultimate Kevin was turned back to normal and the power absorbed was returned to where it came from. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Orishans Category:Males Category:Residents of the Andromeda Galaxy Category:Prisoners (Formerly) Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters with Water Projection Category:Characters with Underwater Respiration Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Durability Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker